


Scorpio & Capricorn

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scorpio & Capricorn</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpio & Capricorn

Scorpio & Capricorn

Chapter 1 Partners?

… **Be the Scorpio…**

Your name is Vriska Serket, you have gorgeous long black hair, blue lips, and a stunning figure…if you do say so yourself. You are one of the most popular girls in your school, mostly because you date almost anyone that asks you out, but that is totally beside the point. You are currently in your drama class at the moment pretending to be intrigued by your class mates' acting. For the record you only decided to take drama because you thought it would be an easy A, you thought for sure that you would find great joy in making fun of people for messing up their lines, or even bursting out into a laughing fit when somebody fell off the stage (you hoped it was tavros), but to your dismay nothing even remotely funny or interesting for that matter happened in your third period. You crossed one of your legs over the other and leaned back in your chair, oh what you would give for a good nap right about now.

You slowly let your head lean backwards as you slowly closed your eyes, though just when you were finally quite comfortable an annoying voice echoed through the whole auditorium, damn those insanely amazing acoustics. "Vriska! Your turn!" an elderly woman with a strong Romanian accent roared. You slowly opened your eyes and gave a tired sigh, "Alright Alright, I hear ya" you whispered through gritted teeth. You slowly made your way over to the stage manly because you were oh so tired, and also because you enjoyed pissing the old dinosaur of a woman off. You stopped right in front of the steps; you turned your head and smiled cutely at the teacher before walking away from the steps and jumping up onto the stage instead.

You giggled softly to yourself, the old bat's expression was priceless, this was one of those times where you really wished you had brought your camera. You smiled slyly, everyone's eyes were on you, and you wouldn't have had it any other way. You had looked at your lines five minutes ago and already you had memorized your entire script. You placed a hand on your chest and raised the other dramatically; you restrained yourself from bursting out into fits of giggles when you saw the elderly women roll her pale blue eyes. "Romeo oh R-" "Sorry I'm late motherfuckers" you glared daggers at the tall and lanky teen who sauntered into the room. " where may I ask were you?" "Oh umm, I had to up and go to the bathroom" the boy with loads of face paint on his face stated.

"In other words he was getting high" you crossed your arms and smirked hearing some of the other students laugh softly. The tall boy stared at you lazily before grinning sloppily; you quickly averted your eyes and cleared your throat. "Don't be late again in the future " the Makara boy handed the wrinkly women his schedule before plopping down in one of the many seats. "Alright then, well my name is Ms. Valentine, you may call me any other silly names you want but I will not answer to them" she spoke quick and to the point. "before we were interrupted-" Ms. Valentine paused and stared at the male troll who smiled sheepishly, "we were working on our lines, everyone has chosen their partners, except for of course Vriska, who claims she likes to work alone, but since we finally have another body, meaning you, I'm insisting you be her partner" Ms. Valentine grinned wildly.

Your jaw dropped and your eyes almost popped out of your head. "Cat got your tongue ?" you could see how amused that old dinosaur was; you hated her with all your being, you really wish she was extinct. "H-He doesn't even know his lines!" you finally spoke. "I'm sure someone as intelligent as you are completely capable of teaching him" Ms. Valentine smiled at Gamzee before looking at you. "Good luck , you're going to need it" she threw her head back and laughed before walking out of the room leaving her students to practice. You growled loudly before jumping off of the stage, you ignored the stares you got and stomped over to Makara.

You grabbed the Capricorn by his shirt and pulled him close to your face, "Listen you, I HAVE to get an A in this class! If you ruin this for me I'll decapitate you! Are we clear?" you growled threateningly. "Whoa motherfucker, decapitation is a bit much don't you think?" he slurred. You wiggled your nose, his breath smelt of booze and weed mixed with popcorn and…hot wings? "I'd say it's a fair punishment" you pushed him back roughly before crossing your arms. "You'll motherfucking get your A" he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Why are you even in this class? I thought for sure someone of your…background would rather spend his time sleeping school away in detention" you stared curiously at the baked teen.

"Sleeping the day away sounds up and amazing right now, but I need more credits if I'm going to graduate motherfucker" he pushed a few messy locks of hair out of his face and stared up at you with glazed yellow eyes. "I see, and my name isn't motherfucker dumbass" you took a seat beside him and leaned your head back. "Ms.Serket?" he smiled his sharp fangs glistening in the light. You glared at him before rolling your eyes, "No, just Vriska" you huffed as you pulled your knees up to your chest. It was quiet for a few minutes; you couldn't believe you were actually having a conversation with the school's stoner. "So what's yours?" you finally asked when it didn't seem like he was going to say anything anytime soon.

"My what?" he blinked at you confused, "Your name asshole" "ohh" he let out a low chuckle and brushed his fingers through his messy hair. "Well?" you snapped growing impatient. "Gamzee" he yawned, you sighed, God was this kid exhausting. "Bet you wish you were in detention to take a fucking nap now huh?" you let out a small laugh. "Oh God, you have no idea motherfu- I mean Vriska" he gave an apologetic smile causing you to smile as well. Gamzee yawned again, "Yo Vrisk, mind if I borrow your lap?" the male asked sleepily, before you give an answer the juggalo's head had already fallen into your lap.

"Uhmm, Gamzee?" there was no reply, you poked at the other's forehead, but the only thing you got out of him in return were the sounds of soft snoring. You rolled your eyes and gave a small smile, though when you felt several pairs of eyes on you you looked up and frowned. You liked attention and all, but right now it really wasn't needed. "The hell are you staring at?" you snapped causing the other students to quickly avert their eyes and go on about their business. You looked over gamzee's sleeping face, you had to admit he was quite the cutie…wait what? You shook your head trying to erase the thought from your mind, you had the sudden urge to push the sleeping troll off your lap, but you restrained yourself and let the other continue to sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … **Chapter 2 It's a date…**

… **Chapter 2 It's a date…**

-Be the Capricorn-

Beep beep Beep beep! You groaned and slowly rolled over, you raised your fist and slammed it down onto your alarm clock as hard as you could probably breaking it in the process, but you didn't care. For the first time in your life you were actually looking forward to going to school thanks to a special blue lipped brunette. A sloppy smile made its way across your face, just thinking about the female troll excited you…but not in any sexual way…or whatever. You were slightly surprised; a month ago you had been crying your eyes out and stuffing your face with pie because your former lover (Tavbro) had left you for someone else. You didn't think you would ever get over him…until now.

You made your way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, you left the lights off seeing as your eyes were very sensitive in the morning. You leaned against your bathroom wall tiredly and watched as steam arose from the shower and made its way around the room. You were lost in your thoughts for some time just thinking about the past and then the present, so much had changed, including you. You slowly turned your attention to the shower and stared at it before making your way over and getting in. Steaming hot water splashing across your skin and hair was the best feeling in the world.

You picked up a bottle of Axe and began lathering your body with it; you looked down and watched as your clown paint circled around the tub ring before going in. You turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around your waist, and dried your hair with another. You took out your clown makeup and began applying it to your fresh, clean, face. You've done this so many times that the assistance of your mirror wasn't needed. Once your face had been clownified you walked over to your dresser and pulled out some clothes. You stared over them; you kind of wanted to look nice, if not for yourself than definitely for Vriska. You decided to go with a thin black shirt with purple stripes and some black skinnies. You pulled your skinnies up and over your black and green dotted boxers, and then pulled the shirt over your well-toned chest.

You were finally ready to head to school, after starting up your black hummer and taking a few turns you managed to make it to school, and on time you might add, probably because you didn't stop at 7-eleven for your morning pack of smokes. You pulled into a parking spot and turned off the ignition, you made your way up the school steps only to look back at your car which was parked crookedly. You simply shrugged before hitting the lock button on your car keys and proceeding into the building only to stop dead in your tracks. Your new crush was surrounded by half the frigin school, well the male half that is. You headed towards your locker trying to ignore the heartbreaking sight; it pissed you off more than it saddened you.

"Makara!" a feminine voice called, you quickly turned around and stared at the pretty brunette in front of you. "Vriska" you smiled, "We never got a chance to practice our lines you know" she crossed her arms. You nodded, "I know" "well, we have to start sometime!" she rolled her eyes. "Well how about today?" you raised an eyebrow, "Great, we'll go to your house after school" she smirked. "Uhh" your eyes widened, your house was kind of a mess…and was certainly not the place for a girl.

Vriska tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem ?" she asked playfully, "Of course not Ms. Serket" you gave a nervous smile. "Good, I'll see you after school then" she nodded; "It's a date" you called back and watched as she walked back to her crowd of admirers. You noticed you were getting a couple of glares from some of the guys; you shook your head and walked off not wanting any trouble. As soon as you got to your locker you decided to do something to calm your nerves. You banged your head several times against your locker mumbling the occasional curse words under your breath. "Not good, so not fucking good" you groaned softly causing some of the passerbyes in the hallway to look at you strangely.

You sighed and slid to the ground, "Alright, don't panic, you just need to figure out a way to get home and clean before school ends" you thought to yourself. You rubbed your temples and shook your head, you could really for a pie right now, your stress level was sky rocketing by the minute, and pie always calms you down. You stood up when the bell finally rang and headed to your fist period. It took you through half of first period to finally figure out a plan, you would simply race home after the class ended, you had about twenty minutes before the next period started anyways, you would quickly clean and then come back. It was the only you could think of, though you did wonder if you could really get your house cleaned in twenty minutes, whatever, you didn't have another choice, plus you were always late, who's to say you couldn't be late for your second period one last time.

You were so busy coming up with a plan you had forgotten all about the assignment that had been placed in front of you, you quickly scribbled down some answers and finished a good twenty seconds before the bell rang. Once the bell rang you sprinted down the hall and raced outside like your life depended on it, you quickly started up your car and raced home, surprisingly you managed to get home without a single speeding ticket, you would celebrate that later, but now you needed to motherfucking clean. You started with your room, which probably needed the most cleaning out of the whole entire house, and why shouldn't it, that's where you spent most of your time after all. You managed to stuff your life supply of horns in your closet; you quickly threw all your dirty clothes in the hamper before vacuuming the shit out of your grey rug. After you decided that your room was pretty clean you raced to your kitchen and began scrubbing the counters freeing the of all the pie stains you had made days ago.

You looked up at your creepy clown clock on the wall, you had some time to clean the living room, but you didn't think you would be able to clean the whole thing. You did what you could with the living room before scurrying back outside and into your car and for the second time that day speeding off. Again you managed to get to your destination without getting a speeding ticket, my was god on your side today. You had gotten to second period about thirty minutes late, but you were still a lot earlier than you normally were, usually you didn't were an hour late to second period, and other times you didn't bother going. You nodded to the teacher who raised an eyebrow at you but didn't ask questions, thank god for that.

You quickly took your seat and sighed feeling a bit more relaxed than you had before.


	3. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 It's Just Pretend…

Chapter 3 It's Just Pretend…

School had passed by a lot slower than you would have liked. You were nervously waiting by your car, you couldn't remember the last time you had been this nervous, you had butterflies in your stomach and everything. "Makara…Makara?" you snapped out of your thoughts and turned to your new drama partner. "Oh, sorry Vrisk, guess I was lost in thought and shit" you gave a toothy smile. "Stop thinking about me and get in the damn car" Vriska teased, you laughed nervously, the female troll had no clue how spot on she was about you thinking about her even though she had just been joking. You had been thinking about the blue lipped girl throughout the day, she didn't leave you thoughts for even a single second.

You started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot, "Nice car Makara, where'd you get it from?" the popular girl asked curiously. "It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday" "Lucky bastard" Vriska grumbled, you shrugged and smiled. "So what role did you get anyways?" you asked referring to the play. "Well Juliet of course, did you even need to ask?" she scoffed and rolled her beautiful eyes, "Just thought I'd ask"

…Be the female troll…

You looked away trying your best to hide your blush; you didn't know why the hell you were blushing. I mean it's just Gamzee, what is there to blush about; he's the school's stoner for Christ's sake. The only reason you were even having a conversation with him was because of that old fart of a teacher. You hate him, you had to remind yourself constantly whenever you were around him, but it was getting harder to convince yourself. "So I never got assigned a role" the stoner spoke in that deep sexy voice of his.

"Pfft, I didn't think you wanted a role, you should just stick with being someone in the clean-up crew" you grinned, the thought of Gamzee actually cleaning amused you to no end. "Fuck that, I'm motherfucking awesome enough to get a fucking role" he argued, "Fine Fine, you can be…Romeo" you grinned before laughing. "No way in hell would he be able to pull off that role" you thought to yourself as you shook your head with a small smile. "Maybe I will" Gamzee challenged, you looked at him a bit shocked, "I was joking" you spoke in a some-what serious tone. "Well I wasn't" he smirked at you, you rolled your eyes before quickly averting them to the window, you secretly wondered how the juggalo would be as the role of Romeo. The Capricorn slammed on the breaks, you probably would have been launched forward and thrown through the windshield if you hadn't have remembered to put your seatbelt on, thankfully today was the day you remembered.

"What the fuck Makara!" You hissed at him and rubbed your neck trying to get the pain that now currently coursed through your neck to subside. "Sorry, I thought I saw a motherfucking squirrel" was his only reply, you mumbled under your breath calling him several names that you wouldn't have repeated if he had asked you to. You crossed your arms hearing a small chuckle, "What an ass" you thought to yourself; he was probably applauding himself at getting that kind of reaction out of you. You almost jumped for joy when the Capricorn pulled into his drive way, you quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and scrambled out of the vehicle. You had the sudden urge to yell LAND! And drop to your knees before slobbering the ground with kisses, but you restrained yourself; mainly because one kissing the ground is just plain unsanitary, and two you didn't want to make a complete and utter fool or yourself, you Vriska Serket are not a fool.

"What's wrong Serket don't like the way I up and drive" the tall troll teased as he smiled sloppily at you. "Shut up Makara!" you yelled, "Did I ever tell you that I love it when you motherfucking scream my name"

…Be Gamzee…

You couldn't help yourself, Vriska was adorable, and she was even more adorable when she was mad. You dug down in your pockets and pulled out your house key. Once the door was unlocked you pushed it open and moved to the side allowing Vriska to enter first because you were motherfucking gentlemen" Welcome to my humble motherfucking abode"

"Wow Gamzee, I'm impressed, I thought for sure this place would be an utter mess" "heh, not anymore..." you mumbled under your breath. She laughed softly, a small blush spread across your cheeks thinking that she had heard you, but she was really laughing at a small picture that just happened to be on your coffee table, yes, you had a coffee table; a motherfucker like you needs another way to wake himself up besides drinking Faygo and eating pie.

"And I thought my baby pictures were embarrassing" she laughed a bit harder, "Don't pretend Vrisk, I know you think that pic is up and adorable" you stuffed your hands in your pockets and gave a small smirk. "Whatever you say Makara, anyways, lets go to your room and get down to business" You blinked a couple of times before tilting your head. "N-not in that way numbnuts!" she hissed, "Leave my nuts out of this" you fake pouted. "You probably don't have any to begin with" she shot back. "You wanna find out?" you moved your eyebrows up and down suggestively.

You grinned widely when you were awarded with another blush; damn you were on a roll today. You led your Juliet to your bed chambers and opened the door as you gave a small bow. "My lady" it took everything in your being not to bursts into fits of laughter. "I'm so proud, you bowed and even managed not to say the word 'motherfucker' " she teased. "My motherfucking lady" you spoke quickly before shutting the door behind the two of you. "Right then, here's your script" she pushed the script into your hands and grinned before walking over to the other side of the room and quickly glancing at her own script.

You had never seen so many fucking lines in your life, and what the hell did they even mean? This couldn't be English…could it? You really had no clue where to begin, so you decided you would just wing it. "Ready Makara" "Ready as I'll ever be" you mumbled softly before nodding signaling Vriska to begin. "Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art tho Romeo? Deny they father and refuse thy name; or if tho wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a….Capulet" you were completely awestruck, so awestruck you had forgotten your part, or what you were going to say in place of your part.

You truly hated plays, but lets just say if Vriska was in it you would totally go, hell you would even be in the first row to watch it, or rather her. "Makara?...Makara?" you snapped out of your thoughts and followed the movements of the dainty hand that was currently waving about in front of your face. You grabbed the hand and stared at Vriska, "Sorry motherfucker, spaced out…again" "Heh, you seem to do that a lot" the Scorpio half laughed. "So was I good?" She asked after a few seconds of silence, "You were motherfucking amazing" you spoke seriously, which wasn't something you did very often. Vriska sighed and shook her head, "I wasn't that good, I totally messed up the last part, I almost forget the last name of the most important character in the play, I totally fucked up"

You shook your head, "You were amazing" you spoke again in the same serious voice you had spoken in before. You turned your attention to her hand, you had the sudden urge to kiss it, but you slowly pulled your hand away instead.

…Be Vriska…

You stayed quiet and waited for the other to place his soft looking lips upon the grey skin of your hand, but when he didn't you sighed heavily, mostly because you had been holding your breath, but also because you were slightly…disappointed? "Uhm, lets start again" you slowly turned to go back to the other side of the room, but stopped feeling an arm grasp your own. "In the play…Romeo and Juliet kiss don't they?" you stared back at Gamzee, his voice didn't sound like his own, his words didn't slur together like they had when you first met him. "Yea…they do" you spoke softly. "Then…we'd have to kiss right?" the Capricorn stared at you with his yellow eyes, which you had gotten so lost in you hadn't noticed how close he had gotten.

"Yea, but it's no biggy it's just…pretend" you whispered softly right before the tall male captured your lips with his own. The kiss wasn't rough or sensual really; it was more sweet and gentle. Gamzee pulled away all too soon for your liking, and to prove it you let out a small whine, not quite a whimper but pretty damn close. "Romeo?" you mumbled softly as you slowly opened your eyes. "Yes Juliet?" the Capricorn whispered into your small ear causing shivers to race down your spine and throughout the rest of your body. "...I have to go"

(Chapter 4 will be coming soon!)


	4. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 the Call

Chapter 4 the Call

You had been thinking about yesterday afternoon since you had gone to bed last night and even now yesterday's event hadn't left your mind. You hadn't spoken to the blue lipped girl since then, you sighed softly, you wondered if she would ever talk to you again. As if on cue your phone rang, you quickly jumped up and grabbed it. "Hello?" you answered really hoping it was your beloved Juliet. You really didn't want to spend your whole Saturday waiting for her to call, or wondering if you should call her.

"Hey fuckass" "Oh…hi kk" you sighed in disappointment. "Why do you sound so fucking disappointed?" he yelled obviously somewhat offended. "Sorry bro, I was waiting for a motherfucking important call" you rubbed your temples. "Well sorry my call isn't Goddamn important enough for you!" Karkat roared. "That's not what I meant motherfucker!" you groaned loudly before falling backwards onto your bed.

"Tch, well I was going to invite your nook sucking ass to a movie but since I'm not that important I'll just fucking hang up and let you get back to your boring ass life!" "…What movie?" you asked curiously ignoring the rest of what the other had to say. "Some movie about fucking zombies" you looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Alright, I'll motherfucking go" you decided going to the movies would be better than lazing about waiting for Vriska to call or whatever. "The movie fucking starts at one" Karkat grumbled before hanging up. You hung up as well before making your way to the bathroom where you pulled off your boxers and threw them somewhere on the floor.

You started the shower and waited for the water to turn warm before getting in. You closed your eyes and sighed, you would give anything to feel your Juliet's lips on your own, you wanted to breathe in her scent and make her yours completely. You wanted her sexy grey body pressed against yours, you wanted her panting and screaming your name while she blushed one of her signature blushes that only seemed to happen around you. You groaned, shit, you didn't even have to look down to know that you had gotten hard. Vriska had more of an effect on you then you thought.

You slowly wrapped you're a hand around your throbbing manhood and began to stroke yourself. "Mnn, Vri…ska" you moaned softly as you tilted your head back. You moved your hand faster and groaned a bit louder, you jerked your hips forward and mumbled a few curse words under your breath. You leaned your forehead against the shower wall and gave one last thrust into your hand before you released. You opened your eyes feeling the warm, sticky, substance in your hand. You moved your now soiled hand under the shower head and watched your purple cum flee from your palm and fingers and race down the drain.

You stood under the shower motionless and expressionless, you weren't yourself anymore, you really didn't know who you were, and it was all Vriska Serket's fault.

… **Be Vriska…**

" I don't wanna see a movie about zombies!" your annoying neighbor whined softly. "Well I do, the previews looked fucking amazing!" you gushed, you were standing in line waiting for your tickets, you had been waiting for this movie to come out for forever. After watching the previews five times you had made it your priority to go and see the real thing. "Come on Vriskers Lion King 1 ½ is playing! It's in 3D! I've been waiting forever to see it!" Nepeta looked up at you with pleading eyes. "So we'll watch it afterwards" you smiled, you were getting closer to the ticket booth.

"Nuu! Now!" Nepeta whined louder, you rolled your eyes and grinned when you saw Karkat, you were saved! You waved at Karkat who looked a bit surprised but slowly approached you. "Hey I was-"your eyes widened, a large blush crept across your cheeks. "Gamzee…" you spoke softly, Karkat quickly turned around and waved at Gamzee who stopped walking once he saw you. Karkat rolled his eyes at this and shouted curse words at the lanky troll ordering him to move his feet. You looked away thinking that looking at the Juggalo had prevented him from coming over. Ironically as soon as you had looked away Makara made his way over. "Sup motherfuckers" he gave a small sloppy smile. "What the hell took you so long?" Karkat yelled causing some of the people in line to glance at the four of you curiously.

"I had to take a fucking shower" Gamzee stated simply before shrugging, Karkat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "What the fuck ever" was his only reply. Gamzee hadn't even glanced at you since he had walked over, you didn't know if he was ignoring you or what, but it was really starting to annoy you. You crossed your arms and glared at the tall troll, you huffed when he still refused to look at you. "Gam-" "I wanna go see Lion King 1 ½! Karkitty do you wanna see it with me?" Nepeta cut you off before you had a chance to yell at the stoner, which was probably for the best. "You know I fucking hate that nickname! And no I won't fucking go! What would I look like going to see a movie about talking animals!" Karkat hissed harshly, though it didn't seem to faze the cat girl at all.

"Puuurease!" she begged, Karkat sighed earning a small smile from Nepeta, without another word Karkat was dragged off into another line that was a bit shorter than the one you were currently in. Gamzee finally looked at you, probably realizing that the two of you were now alone. You were just now noticing how down Makara looked. You stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. "You didn't call me" he mumbled breaking the awkward silence. "I was…waiting for you to call me…" you looked up at the other. It went quiet again, but this time the silence was broken with laughter.

You smiled and shook your head, "We're such dumbasses" you groaned in embarrassment, Gamzee smiled and let out another low chuckle. You were glad to see a smile on his face and not a frown; you wanted to see him happy all time. "So…a zombie movie?" he raised an eyebrow, "Surprised?" you grinned, Gamzee smirked, "A bit, you don't strike me as a zombie kind of girl" you rolled your eyes. "Well then, what kind of girl do I strike you as?" you placed your hands on your hips and tilted your head to the side waiting for his answer. "I don't really motherfucking know…but I would love the chance to find out"

You looked down at the ground, you were somewhat taken back, you hadn't expected that kind of answer for him. You thought for sure he would say something the lines of: 'you're a motherfucking miracle' you turned back around facing the stranger's back in front of you. As soon as the stranger moved you moved up to the booth and dug around in your pockets for your money. Gamzee took notice of how you were struggling and quickly paid for his and your ticket before you could even argue. You held your ticket in your hand before looking up at Gamzee, "You didn't have to do that asshole" you mumbled softly. "Well duh dumbass, but I up and fucking wanted to" without another word he seized your hand and led you into the movie theater.

"Oh god…he's holding my fucking hand…don't panic Vriska. Just…remain calm…" you thought yourself. "So, I'll get the grub and you get the seats?" Gamzee smiled down at you. You nodded slowly; you turned to go sit down and save a seat for Gamzee but something wasn't letting you go. You looked down and noticed that Gamzee's hand was still locked onto yours. "uhm, Gam, I'm going to need my hand in order to go find seats" you looked at him confused. "I know, but you motherfucking forgot something" he looked at you seriously, you began to panic a bit, you hated when you forgot something, especially when it was something important. "What did I forget?" "This…" Gamzee quickly kissed you on the lips before retreating to go and get snacks.

You stood there amazed, mostly because Gamzee had kissed you in public and also because he had the balls to do so. You cleared your throat and quickly went to go look for your seats ignoring the stares of other youngsters. You plopped down in a seat located in the middle of the room; you placed your finger tips to your lips and gave a small smile. "…That bastard…" you laughed quietly to yourself before leaning your head back and closing your eyes.

… **Be the stoner…**

You applauded yourself mentally for just up and kissing Vriska like that. You had really reached your limit and couldn't stop yourself, you were kind of worried that maybe she didn't like it, but then again she didn't complain when you two kissed last time. Once you were finished paying for a giant tub of popcorn, two sodas, and a box or snowcaps you went off to go find Vriska. You had finally reached the room with the same numbers that your ticket had. You made your way over to your seat mumbling a few 'motherfucking excuse me' as you stepped over peoples' feet. You plopped down in your seat with a grin on your face, "Miss me?" you whispered in the Scorpio's ear. You laughed softly when she jumped up, "Holy shit Makara, How much crap did you buy?" she gasped. Her face was priceless, you shrugged, "It's not that much" you handed her one of the sodas and the box of snowcaps.

You pulled the popcorn into your lap and began munching away, "you didn't have to fucking do this Makara" Vriska whispered, you looked at her and sighed. "Just fucking enjoy and stop worrying about it" you laughed softly, your frowned a bit when her expression didn't change, it was almost as if no one had bought her anything in her life…wait…could that be it…

You leaned close and kissed Vriska's cheek who grumbled softly in reply before pushing you away. You smirked and popped another piece of buttery corn in your mouth. When the lights finally went off everyone went silent, the movie appeared on the screen and everyone in the theater watched intently, well except you. Your focus was on Vriska and her only, her expressions were beautiful, she didn't seem to cringe and squeal in terror like some of the other girls had, she seemed almost intrigued.

You took this chance to slip your hand around Vriska's figuring that she would be too into the movie to notice.

**..Be Juliet...**

You slowly turned your attention to your hand that was being grasped by Gamzee's. You gave a small smile before quickly looking away, Gamzee was so cute thinking that you wouldn't have noticed something as obvious as him grabbing your hand. You stared at the movie screen and smiled as you rubbed your sharp fingernails against the skinny boy's palm. Gamzee slowly turned his attention to you which made your job a lot easier. You quickly pulled your hand away and pulled Gamzee's hair bringing him down closer to your face before kissing him.

"Down in front!" someone yelled causing a few giggles from some other people in the audience. You stuck up your middle finger in the person's direction who yelled. Gamzee bit down on your lip causing you to jump slightly, "Goddamn Makara" you grumbled and placed a finger on your lip. "Aww, did I make you bleed Serket?" Gamzee spoke in a lustful voice, "Yea you fucking did ass clown" you pouted. "Here let me see it" Gamzee grinned and placed a long slender finger under your chin. "No it hurts" you whined and turned your head away. You were joking of course, it didn't hurt at all, in fact you could barely feel it.

Gamzee let out a deep raspy laugh and kissed your nose, you quickly moved your head up a bit and bit down hard on Makara's bottom lip. He moaned softly and started to pull back but you wouldn't let him, you bit down a bit harder and glared at him. "Say you're sorry for biting me" you mumbled, Gamzee groaned and growled playfully. "Say it" you mumbled again trying not to laugh, "I'm motherfucking sorry" you smiled and released your teeth from his lips. "That's what I thought" you crossed your arms and grinned proudly. "Heh, whatever " he muttered as he rubbed his lip. "Shut the fuck up and watch the movie " you laughed softly as you looked back at the movie screen.

The movie was over all too soon, you had enjoyed your time with the lanky teen and even mentioned to him about going to see another movie sometime. You waited with him outside of the theater, "I wonder what's taking Karkat and Nepeta so long" you rocked back and forth on your heels, Gamzee shrugged. "I haven't a motherfucking clue" he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out before lighting it and puffing the smoke out into the chilly night air. "You know you really shouldn't smoke" you warned, "Yes mother" he smiled teasingly. You grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and stomped on it, "well that wasn't very motherfucking nice" he pouted. "You'll get over it" you laughed softly.

Gamzee opened his mouth to say something, probably to say some silly remark, but before he could Karkat came rushing out of the theater with Nepeta skipping slowly behind him. "What the hell is on your head" you laughed softly looking at the fake lion hat on Karkat's head. "Isn't cute?" Nepeta grinned, Karkat threw his hat on the ground and before kicking it. "That was the dumbest movie I have ever seen in my life! I can't believe I missed Zombies for a stupid Disney flick!" Karkat screamed in rage. Nepeta smiled and hugged onto Karkat's arm, "but Karkitty you were singing along with the movie the whole time" Nepeta beamed, Karkat blushed and crossed his arms, "I did no such thing, and no matter how many times you say it happened it didn't!" Karkat groaned.

You snickered softly; you looked up at gamzee whose face was turning red from trying to hold in his laughter. "Woooah breath motherfucker" you grinned, Gamzee covered his mouth and laughed hard before pulling his hand away and shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" he continued laughing, you joined in as well and grinned at Karkat who scowled and quickly walked to his car with Nepeta quickly following behind him. "oh God, he's totally pissed at me right now" Gamzee laughed softly, you smiled and nodded. "He so is" you grinned, gamzee shrugged, "he'll get over it in time I suppose" Gamzee spoke obviously not really caring.

You cleared your throat and pushed your hair out of your face, Your Romeo stood up straight and stretched a bit, "So, Can I offer you a ride?" "A ride home?" you raised your eyebrow. "No a ride on my dick, yes a motherfucking ride home" he laughed softly. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, "Shut the fuckup, just for that I'm not letting you drive me home" you crossed your arms. Gamzee whined softly, "Oh come oooon" he groaned, "Nope" you smiled, "Please?" Gamzee pushed his bottom lip out and whimpered softly like a puppy would who was just denied access to his favorite treat. "Naaah" you laughed softly, to your surprise Gamzee got on one knee and held your hand in one of his. "Vriska…please let me drive you home" He looked deep into your eyes.

"Get up you loser people are staring!" you hissed at him and looked around with a nervous smile. "Can I?" he asked again with a small smirk, "Get up!" you hissed again. "Answer the question" he squeezed your hand. "For fucks sake, Fine!" you groaned and shook your head. "She said Yes!" Gamzee yelled and jumped up causing people to stare and laugh. You roughly grabbed Gamzee by his shirt and pulled him towards his car, "He really must be fucking high today" you thought to yourself.

(Chapter 5 coming soon!)


	5. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 5 Funny how things turn out**

**Chapter 5 Funny how things turn out**

…Be the male troll…

"Damn it!" you cursed and kicked one of your car tires, It was raining, and on top of that it was cold…so fucking cold. You were soaked from head to toe, you paced back and forth trying to decide how to fix your fucked up car, but when you couldn't think of anything you retreated back into the vehicle and slammed the door once you were in. "Any luck?" the female troll beside you spoke softly, you shook your head. "I guess we're motherfucking stuck here" you sighed and leaned your forehead against the steering wheel.

Vriska leaned back against her seat and pulled her knees up to her chest. "It's really cold" she mumbled softly, unfortunately the heat had gone out along with the rest of the car power. You stared at Vriska for a few seconds before pulling her to the back of the car. "What the fuck are you doing Ma-Makara?" her teeth were chattering and she was shaking more violently than before. "Well you're motherfucking cold right?" you swiftly pulled off your shirt; which had been soaked by the rain and held your arms out to the beautiful girl.

To your surprise your Juliet seemed a bit…distracted. You tilted your head a bit before following her eyes, you grinned a bit realizing she been staring at your chest. "Like what you see Serket?" you teased, "Yes" she mumbled softly, your eyes widened a bit. You had expected her to call you a dumbass or something along those lines. You opened your mouth to ask if she was feeling okay, but quickly closed it and watched as she slowly took off her own shirt. You couldn't stop the large blush that snuck up on your cheeks, you wanted to look away so that she wouldn't notice, but you just couldn't stop staring.

"See something you like Makara?" the Scorpio smirked; "Yes" you grinned before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Well damn, you really are warm" she laughed softly. "I know it's a motherfucking miracle" you smiled as you leaned your head against hers. "No, it's your motherfucking body heat" Serket rolled her eyes with a small smile. You replied with a small kiss on her shoulder, you could have sworn you heard your crush let out a shaky breath, but you weren't for sure.

…Be Vriska…

He was toying with you again! You wouldn't stand for this! You quickly turned around so that you were facing your Romeo and tried to look as intimidating as possible, but it was rather difficult, especially when he was looking oh so sexy at the moment. You were fighting with yourself, a part of you wanted to slap the Capricorn across the face and laugh with delight, but the other part of you wanted to grab a fistful of that raven black hair of his and smash your blue lips against his own grey ones.

"Earth to Vriska…hello?...Motherfucker?.." Gamzee waved his hand in your face which you smacked away harshly before reaching up and pulling his black tresses roughly. "F-Fuuuuuck" Gamzee groaned, you grinned before moving your hand around his neck and kissing him harshly. You bit down on his lip until the metallic taste of blood could be tasted. The Capricorn let out another erotic groan and stared at your through glazed eyes. You moved your mouth to your…boyfriend's?...Lover's?...you really didn't know what you and gamzee were.

You liked him, and you were pretty damn sure he liked you as well, but you still had to ask…just in case. "Gamzee" you mumbled between heated kisses, "Motherfucker?" he mumbled back, he kissed you hard on the lips before lathering your neck in sloppy kisses. You closed your eyes and moaned softly, "Maybe I should ask him later?" you thought to yourself as you tilted your head back. "No No! I have to know now!" you thought again, "Gam…what are we?" you whispered softly. You slowly opened your eyes when the other's lips; which were starting to become chapped left your neck.

"What do you motherfucking mean?" he spoke slowly, you rolled your eyes, now was not the time for him to be playing dumb. "Do you fucking love me or not?" you growled. He stayed quiet; he either didn't know what to say or was in deep thought. You crossed your arms and tapped your fingers against them waiting for an answer. "I Lo-" the sound of the car engine rang through the air, the head came back on along with the radio that was now playing 'How do I live without you' by Leann Rimes.

"Powers back on" Gamzee mumbled, "No shit" you sighed before pulling your shirt back on and tossing the stupid boy his own. You crawled back up to the passenger seat and watched as Gamzee plopped back down in the driver's seat with what sounded like a small groan. You looked away from him and leaned your head against the window as you closed your eyes. You would do anything to hear the Capricorn say that he loved you, no one had ever really said it to you before, and you couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like coming out of your Romeo's mouth.

You had never felt like this before, it kind of scared you, and excited you all at the same time. Sure you had gone out with another certain high blood, who's name shall not be revealed (Eridan Ampora), but it wasn't really love, in fact it was more of a lust thing.

…Be Gamzee…

You drove in silence; you didn't know what to say to the extremely attractive girl. You were such a motherfucking pussy, you wanted to tell her how you felt, you really did, but you just couldn't get it out. It wasn't a lie, you had strong feelings for the Scorpio, so strong in fact that it was a surprise your heart didn't push its way out of your chest and motherfucking explode. This was it, it was now or never, you couldn't let your Juliet walk into her house on this chilly night not knowing what your feelings were for her. You pulled into her driveway and stopped the car, "Vriska?" you put the car in park before staring at the other.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Are we here?" she rubbed at her eyes and blinked a couple of times, which made her look even more adorable, if that was even possible. She took off her seatbelt and opened the door, but before she could jump out you desperately grabbed onto her arm. "What Makara?" she sighed softly without looking at you. "I…I Lo-" you sighed and shook your head, why wouldn't the words come out. You loved her, all you wanted to do was tell her, so why was it so hard? She turned to face you now. You stared into her eyes intently, "Vriska, you have to understand how I feel" your heart was throwing a fit, it was beating so hard and fast you were sure that the other could hear it. "How do you feel?" she Scorpio whispered, you stared at her lips and reminded yourself that if you didn't tell her how you felt now you would never be able to kiss her, or hold her, or hear her beautiful voice…again.

You licked your lips nervously, "Vriska…You're really motherfucking important…to me" you spoke softly. "Just up and fucking tell her you love her!" you screamed in your head. "Vriska I Love!-" "ww-well isn't this a surprise" you looked up from Vriska and stared at the interesting looking stranger who stood arms crossed with his purple cape flowing dramatically behind him. You turned your attention back to Vriska whose eyes had widened, "E-Eridan" she gasped softly.


	6. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Competition

Chapter 6 Competition

**...Be Gamzee…**

You sat in second period quietly wondering who the hell Eridan was, you were sure you had never seen him before in your life, you would have remembered him for sure with the way he dresses and everything. Apparently he was in your school now; you had heard a few girls gushing over some dude with a purple cape earlier. You looked over at the clock that hung on to the pale blue for dear life. "Five minutes till the bell rings" you whispered to yourself. Though it was only five minutes it seemed like so much longer, you were desperate to know who this Eridan person was exactly and how he knew Vriska.

As soon as the bell rang you jumped up, stuffed your shit in your book bag, and fled from the classroom. You headed towards Vriska's locker and was surprised when you didn't see her. You sighed and decided you would wait, Serket was always there before you, something must have been up, at least that's what you thought. "Where the hell is she?" you thought to yourself, your hands were shaking now, God what you would give for a smoke. You stuffed your hands in your pockets before rocking back and forth on your heels.

Finally Vriska showed, you ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Took you long enough" you whispered in her hair. "Did you miss me ?" she grinned, you stuck your middle finger up at her before messing her hair up. She whined loudly before pushing you away roughly with a large grin upon her lips. "So why were you late?" you asked curiously before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I was held up" she sighed, "By what?" you raised an eyebrow and watched as the female troll pointed down the hallway where the boy known as Eridan stood and watched the two of you.

"What the hell is his deal?" you groaned softly, this dude was really starting to piss you off. "We…use to date" Vriska muttered awkwardly. Your eyes that had been wide with curiosity were now slits, you glared at your Juliet's ex, everything was now becoming clear, this was a competition and Vriska was the prize. Serket raised an eyebrow at you and laughed softly, "Is someone jealous?" she spoke in an amused tone. "No…of course motherfucking not…" you lied, "mmhm sure, well if you must know, I already turned him down" the Scorpio crossed her arms. You nodded slowly, you felt a bit better knowing that, but you still didn't like the idea of Vriska's ex near her or even in the same school as her for that matter.

"Gamzee Makara, stop giving him the evil eye and lets go to class, Jesus Christ" she rolled her eyes and dragged you down the hallway. "Gam, try not to worry so fucking much about Eridan, I don't have feelings for him anymore, so it's not like-" you placed your finger over her soft lips and smiled. "I trust you" you removed your finger and quickly replaced it with your lips.

… **Be Vriska…**

You wasted no time kissing the Capricorn back, you were more than happy that he trusted you, and you wouldn't let yourself do anything for him not to. You pulled back and leaned your forehead against his, "hm, you don't smell like cigarettes anymore" you whispered. "Well you wanted me to quit right?" he smirked; you smiled and hugged onto him. "Mmhm, I'm glad you did" you pulled Gamzee into the drama theater. You watched as he sat down and started to do the same, but your attempt failed and you ended up being pulled into Makara's lap. "Mine" he mumbled and hugged you close, you laughed softly and rolled your eyes. "You're such a dumbass" you smiled at him, "Your dumbass?" Gamzee smiled and blinked his eye lashes.

You laughed again before covering his eyes, "stop being cute Makara, you're not motherfucking good at it" you lied, the Capricorn was extremely cute, even if he wasn't trying to be he was simply adorable, at least that's what you thought. When it looked as if the older troll wasn't going to move your hands away anytime soon you slowly moved your hands up to his head and began gently scratching at his scalp. You turned your attention to your drama teacher who seemed to be in the middle of babbling about something. "We have a new student with us today; I have been informed that he is quite the little actor" Ms. Valentine smiled.

You rolled your eyes and scratched Gamzee's scalp harder who purred softly in reply. "Class I would like to introduce you to Ampora" Ms. Valentine clapped; she was the only one. "Oh no" you groaned softly and turned your attention to Gamzee who was glaring daggers at your eccentric ex. You kissed Makara's cheeks and then his neck in attempt to distract him, but it didn't seem to work, the Capricorn's attention was still on Ampora and it didn't seem like any amount of kissing was going to change that. "Eridan has volunteered for the role of Romeo" the old dinosaur spoke proudly.

You quickly stood up, "But Gamzee has already volunteered for that role!" you exclaimed. "Oh, well then, maybe we should have a small competition eh?" Valentine smirked; you didn't know if she was doing this just to push your fucking buttons, or doing this because she herself wanted to see the outcome of the event. You sighed softly, a competition was the last thing Gamzee needed, you were damn sure of that, but to your dismay the Capricorn slowly stood up. "Challenge motherfucking accepted" he spoke in a harsh tone much different than his usual one. "Are you crazy?" you hissed.

"It's just a small motherfucking competition" the Capricorn shrugged. You groaned loudly, "We're waiting" Ms. Valentine tapped her foot impatiently. You watched as your juggalo jumped up on stage, you glared at Eridan who simply licked his lips at you in reply causing you to shudder. "Sick" you whispered to yourself before crossing your arms and plopping down in your seat.

… **Be the Capricorn…**

What the fuck had you gotten yourself into? Sure this seemed like a good idea five seconds ago, but now you were having second thoughts. You looked at Vriska who looked just about as worried as you felt. "Ww-well you must be Gamzee…your look just screams stoner" the grey gilled male snickered. "Shut the fuck up motherfucker, besides, aren't you too motherfucking old to be playing dress up" you grinned sloppily. The two of you circled each other, you had a feeling you could totally take this fucker down if you needed to. "Says the one ww-wearing makeup on his face" the sea dweller growled.

You were both thrown swords, this was it, shit was about to get real. "You should just give up now, Vriska is mine, and she always will be" Ampora grinned. "So why did she turn you down?" you smirked, the Aquarius growled loudly before raising his sword and bringing it down hard. You quickly blocked it with your own sword, "Stay away from Vriska" you voice was serious now. "Ww-what a coincidence, I was just about to tell you do to the same thing" Eridan went for another hit which you barely blocked this time. "What…makes…you think…she still…likes you?" you hissed between harsh hits.

Unfortunately the Sea dweller managed to block all your hits, he grinned now. "Let's just say I have a certain something she won't be able to resist" he took a step back and slowly moved his eyes from you and down to the center of his pants. You were enraged now, you threw your plastic sword hard at the gilled boy and ironically it hit him square in the balls. Eridan bent over gasping for air, students laughed but were quickly hushed by Ms. Valentine who quickly clapped her hands before yelling at you and Ampora to get off the stage and head to detention. You rolled your eyes and turned to jump off the stage, but something caught the back of your pants and pulled you downward.

You groaned when your head made contact with the stage floor, "Gamzee!" Vriska yelled from the audience. Ampora quickly took the chance to straddle you and pin you down, "Get off motherfucker!" you snapped. "Boys!" Valentine clapped again, Eridan didn't seem to be phased by the teacher's annoying clapping. "Did she tell you we did it?" Eridan beamed, you struggled and growled, you didn't want to hear any of this. "Get off!" you yelled again, your struggling became more violent, but you still couldn't get the damn sea dweller off of you. "Oh come on Gam, you would have been better off with Tav" he whispered in your ear.

You stopped your struggling and went quiet, Ampora laughed softly, "I had an extremely interesting conversation with your ex " he taunted. You turned your head away, Ms. Valentine had left, probably to go get the principal or whatever since she herself could not get you and Eridan to stop your 'foolish nonsense'. The sea dweller licked your ear seductively, "Aside from your looks I still can't fathom why a beautiful girl such as Ms. Serket would even consider going out with a stoner like you whose brain is as dry as the remainder of a biscuit after being left out in the summer sun" you had nothing to say to that, you had honestly been wondering the same thing, why did Vriska like you? You certainly weren't the kind of person she would usually go for.

"Ww-what's that Makara? Nothing to say?" you quickly pushed the sea dweller off of you and stood up. "I won't say it again, stay away from her" you spoke a bit softer now before jumping off of the stage. Vriska quickly raced over to you and grabbed your hand, "is everything alright?" she raised an eyebrow. You nodded slowly and gave a small smile before kissing her head, "There's nothing to worry about..."


	7. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out**

**Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out**

…Be Vriska…

Things seemed a bit odd with Gamzee; he wasn't really acting the same. You were starting to worry. You had spent all week thinking about the Capricorn and what could be wrong, and now you were going to find out. You pulled into the Capricorn's driveway before quickly jumping out of the car and banging on the front door. "Let me in asshole!" you yelled, you heard noises, which you identified as footsteps. The door slowly opened revealing a very tired looking tall male troll.

"Vriska…" he whispered softly, "Well? Are you going to invite me in or not?" you crossed your arms and waited for the other to move out of the way. When he did you made your way inside and shut the door behind you. "What's been up with you Makara?" you stared up at Gamzee with worried eyes. "Nothing motherfucker" he sighed as he leaned against a wall. "Bullshit" you rolled your eyes, the Capricorn sighed again. "Vris, why do you like me?" he tilted his head and stared at you with his large yellow eyes.

"That's what you've been worried about?" you laughed softly. "Answer the question" Gamzee groaned, you stuffed your hands in your pockets and looked down at the ground. "…It's because…you're not like the others…your fun…and you genuinely like me for me and not because of who you think I am. The others only liked me because they thought I put out" you looked back up, Gamzee's expression had changed, he was now smiling his signature sloppy smile, the smile that had made you fall in love with him.

"That was some motherfucking confession" he grinned stupidly, you groaned and punched his shoulder. "Shut up! You're such a dick Makara!" you yelled with a large blush. The male troll pulled you close to him and quickly kissed you; you kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Is that was all I had to say to get you to stop being such an emo prick I would have said it a while ago" you mumbled against his lips. Gamzee smirked before kissing your forehead.

"I didn't think you would be so worried" he nuzzled your shoulder; you rolled your eyes before running your fingers through his hair. "You're such an idiot" you whispered softly before turning around and staring at the creepy clown clock that hung onto Makara's wall. "Shit, I have to go. I'm supposed to make dinner tonight…" you growled softly. You hated making dinner, especially since you knew you weren't that good of a cook. The Capricorn frowned and leaned against the door with a large grin. "Gam!, I don't have time for this!" you groaned, Gamzee raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Alright fine! I'll come over after I make dinner!" you shook your head, "He's such a child" you thought to yourself.

Gamzee moved away from the door with a toothy grin, "I look forward to it Ms. Serket" "Yea yea yea, order a pizza or something while I'm gone" you gave a small wave before walking outside and hoping into your car.

…Be Gamzee…

As soon as you shut the door you did a little dance, one in which you were glad no one was there to see. You quickly made your way to your phone and dialed pizza hut's number. You made sure to order one large peperoni and one large cheese; you had remembered the Scorpio saying a while ago that she hated Peperoni pizza, though you didn't know why, peperoni pizza was motherfucking amazing. Just thinking about the meaty pizza made your mouth water, but you would have time to drool over the pizza later, right now you needed to motherfucking clean…again.

You cleaned relatively quickly, but the room you took your time on was your room. It had gotten a little messy since the last time your Juliet had been over. You wanted this room to completely spotless since this was the room you and Vriska would be hanging out in. Though you didn't know why you quickly grabbed some purple candles and sat them up around the room. You couldn't remember the last time your room smelt so motherfucking clean. You personally liked the smell of weed(that you hadn't touched since meeting Vriska) and hot wings, but the candles smelt pretty good to.

You looked around, everything was spotless, you had even changed the red and teal blankets on your bed to clean black ones. You went to go wait in the living room for the pizza, but stopped and raised your shirt to your nose. You sniffed it a couple of times before deciding to take a quick shower, you waited till the water was warm before hoping into the shower and lathering your body down with Axe Dark Temptation shower gel. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, "Tonight is the night…I'm going to tell her how I feel" you thought to yourself. Once you were done washing your hair you got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around your waist.

You looked in the mirror taking note that your clown makeup had washed off. You looked at yourself for what seemed like a long time before deciding you would go without your clown makeup…just for tonight of course. You made your way into your bedroom and pulled on a pair of grey boxers before pulling over some normal pajama pants. The doorbell rang, you grinned, "Just on time" you mumbled to yourself before making your way to the front door and opening it.

To your surprise a very familiar pale boy with light blonde hair stood before you. "Sup Bro" he spoke in a very monotone voice, he looked way to cool to be a pizza guy. "Dave?" you asked still a bit surprised, "I didn't know you were working at pizza hut" you raised an eyebrow. "Yea man, it's pretty fucking annoying at times, but it pays pretty well" he shrugged simply before pushing his glasses up. You nodded slowly before retreating to the kitchen to get some money, "Never in a fucking million years did I expect Dave Strider to be working as a Pizza boy" you thought to yourself.

You returned with ten bucks in your hand which you handed the teen before taking the pizzas. You watched as Dave wiggled his nose, "Problem?" you gave a small laugh. "….You smell really good" the blonde spoke bluntly, "Oh yea, you can't go wrong with axe man, motherfucking miracles" you grinned. "Oh really? I use Dove, that shit works fucking wonders on skin man" the cool dude smiled. "Hm, I'll make a note to up and try that shit sometime then" you mumbled softly, Strider nodded, "Well I gotta go man, I'll text you or something later" Dave gave a small wave before jumping back in his white car with the word 'Pizza' written obnoxiously large on the side.

You closed the door and made your way back to your bedroom where you sat the pizza boxes down on your bed and awaited your Juliet's return.

…Be the Scorpio…

You quickly microwaved some mac & cheese before putting it in a bowl and setting it on the kitchen table. You always did a half assed job at cooking, which is probably why everything you made either came out burnt or just plain disgusting. "Dinner is ready!" you called before racing out of the house and jumping into your car. "I really don't see why I have to make dinner…they know I'm not fucking good at it…lazy asses" you mumbled to yourself referring to your family who weren't around that much, not that you minded…you had Gamzee after all.

You pulled into your Romeo's drive way and sighed, you had been thinking that maybe you should tell Gamzee that you liked him…well loved him. You hadn't really told him yet, and you were pretty sure he was waiting for you to say it, just like you had been waiting for him to tell you. You glanced in your rear view mirror and quickly fixed your hair and applied another layer of your blue coral lipstick before making your way to the Capricorn's door.

You knocked gently and waited, when you didn't hear any movement you scowled and knocked harder. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO- "Ow! The fuck!" you stared at the tall troll who was now rubbing his chest. "Oops" you giggled softly with a small grin, "that motherfucking hurt" the Capricorn whined softly. "Well maybe you should have answered the damn door faster" you scoffed before pushing the other out of the way and walking into the house like you owned the place. "Well maybe you should have answered the door faster" Makara mocked you.

You crossed your arms and tried to look made, but you just couldn't stop the smile that made its way across your face. "Do you have something to say " you raised an eyebrow. "Oh no Ms. Serket, I was just saying how lovely you look this fine motherfucking evening" Gamzee grinned. The two of you laughed hard before hugging each other. "So how did dinner go?" Gamzee smirked already knowing what the answer would be. "I'm pretty sure I burnt that shit" you rolled your eyes.

Gamzee chuckled, you groaned and smacked his chest, "shut up" you smiled. You stared at the Capricorn now realizing he wasn't wearing his annoying clown makeup. You raised your hand and touched his face which was as smooth as could be. "You like?" Makara smirked, nodded, "I do, why the sudden change?" you asked curiously. Gamzee shrugged, "Just thought I'd try something different" you kissed your Romeo's cheek.

You could have sworn you saw a small blush appear on the Capricorn's cheeks, but you weren't for sure. He quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you towards his room, "the pizza is in here so we can-" "oh Gamzee, this is so beautiful" you gasped softly and looked around. You walked into the room a bit more; the scent of lavender immediately filled the air. You closed your eyes and breathed in the beautiful smelling scent.

…Be the Capricorn…

You smiled, you were glad Vriska liked her surprise so much, you honestly thought it would be to…forward? Romantic?...something along those lines. You slowly came up behind Vriska and wrapped your arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like the candles" you whispered into her hair. She sniffled…wait what?...was she motherfucking crying?...you quickly turned the Scorpio around so that she was facing you. "A-Are you alright?" you asked a bit surprised, she nodded and laughed softly. You tilted your head totally confused, "I'm…just really fucking happy…" she mumbled softly as she rubbed at her eyes.

You grinned and rubbed your nose against hers, "I…love you" you whispered softly. Her eyes which had been closed quickly snapped opened; you gulped a bit when she glared at you. "Oh God, I shouldn't have said that, I should have-"your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a pair of soft lips on your own. "Took you long enough dick head" she smiled before kissing you again passionately. You slid your grey hand onto her cheek and kissed her back a bit harder.

The once sweet and soft kiss had quickly turned into a hot and sensual kiss. Tongues were battling and hands were moving everywhere from neck and shoulders to chest and ass. The Scorpio didn't hesitate to jump up and wrap her legs around your hips. You groaned softly into the kiss and made you way over to your bed without breaking the kiss. It really was a good thing you cleaned, otherwise you would have totally tripped on your life supply of horns on gone crashing to the ground. Vriska unlocked her legs from your hips and dropped onto the bed before quickly pulling you on top of her.

You began to lick and suck on her neck earning soft moans from your lover. Serket's nails slid over your chest and shoulders, you groaned in pleasure and pulled her now bloody fingers away from your chest and licked the blood off of them instead. You looked down at Vriska when you were done and blushed at the lust hungry look she was giving you. "Condoms. Now" she sat up a bit, you quickly nodded and hurried over to your underwear drawer and began your search, it took a few minutes, but you finally found what you were looking for.

You smirked at Vriska and held up your prize wrapped in a gold covering. Serket grinned and wiggled her finger signaling for you to come closer. You made your way over to your lover and climbed on top of her. "…I love you Gamzee" the Scorpio stared up at you, you grinned before trailing small kisses down the beautiful girl's grey neck.

"I love you more" you mumbled against her neck before kissing her sweet mouth and sliding your tongue between her blue lips. Purple and Blue moist muscles wrestled each other, neither of you were really trying to win the tongue kiss battle, but you ended up winning anyways. The Scorpio pulled back for air before going in for the kill again. She moaned against your lips causing a small shiver to race down your spine. You were growing bored of just kissing; you wanted to touch her…all of her. You pulled back a bit and pulled off her shirt accidently ripping it in the process.

"Oops" you laughed nervously, "I have more shirts like one" Vriska smiled, you nodded relieved that she hadn't gotten mad or whatever. The Scorpio stared at your hands which had been shaking a bit. She gently took one of your hands and moved it upwards to her chest where she placed your semi large grey hand over one of her breasts.

"Nervous Makara?" she teased, you grinned a bit "Heh, I don't know the meaning of the word" you gave her breast a small squeeze, you watched as she slowly closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Your manhood twitched a bit hearing the beautiful noise she made. Your fingers slid across her silky black bra and then moved downward gliding gracefully across her adorable grey tummy where they stopped just above her pants. You hesitated for a moment, you assumed Vriska sensed your hesitation, she opened her eyes and grinned encouragingly at you. You smiled back her before undoing her pants and pulling the zipper down with your teeth.

The Scorpio sat up a bit putting her weight on her elbows, "That's such a fucking turn on Makara" she bit her lip. You smirked before pulling her pants off and tossing them onto the floor. You took the chance to take off your pajama pants as well.

…Be the Scorpio…

God Gamzee was sexy, he was kind of intimidating you. You stared at the juggalo's cute boxers before reaching out and grazing your fingers across the large bulge that hid behind them. The Capricorn pushed his hips forward and whined softly. You wiggled from under him and pushed him onto the bed, you straddled him and smirked. "Hate to break it to you hun, but I prefer top" you slowly started to grind your hips into the other's and even humped him occasionally.

Makara withered in pleasure, you could feel his bulge start to grow. "Someone's fucking happy" you giggled softly before leaning close to his pointy ear and slowly licking it. "Vris…" he whispered softly, "Hm?" you hummed in his ear before slowly moving your hand down and rubbing it against his now fully erect manhood. The junkie tilted his head back and let out a low groan, "What do you want me to do Gam?" you purred against his neck.

He looked up at you with lustful eyes, you grinned sadistically at him. "well?" you gave another small squeeze. "Y-your mouth" you kissed down his stomach and stopped when you reached his boxers. You slowly pulled down his boxers teasingly and blushed a bit as you stared at his manhood, he was a lot bigger than you had expected. Gamzee sat up a bit, now he was the one grinning.

"Problem Ms. Serket?" the Capricorn laughed softly. You stuck your tongue out at him, "I'll wipe that grin off of his face" you thought to yourself before quickly running your tongue over the tip of the juggalo's erection. Makara gasped softly and shuddered a bit, deciding you liked the reaction you had gotten you did it again only this time you licked slower. The sexy male troll titled his head back and closed his eyes tight. "Vriska" he moaned softly. "Moan my name like that again Makara and I'll make you feel even better" you whispered against his shaft.

The stoner looked at you with pleading eyes, "I-I motherfucking cant" he groaned softly. "Please?" you slowly rubbed your finger against his tip which was slowly starting to leak pre-cum. Gamzee pushed his hips forward, but you quickly pushed them back down and held them there. "Mother…fucker" he groaned softly, you laughed softly and continued to tease him. After a few more minutes of your torturous teasing the Capricorn finally gave in and moaned your name.

"Good boy" you smirked, you rewarded him by putting his tip in your mouth and then slowly taking the rest in. "F-Fuuuuck" he moaned loudly before sliding one of his arms over his eyes.

…Be the Capricorn…

You couldn't believe this was happening, you didn't know what to think or say, everything felt too good. You almost lost it when the other bit down and started to pull her head up scratching your junk with her teeth as she went. You hadn't really expected her to be so dominant, but you weren't complaining. Surprisingly you hadn't released yet, you had been so close though, you wanted to so fuckng badly, but restrained yourself. You took notice that Serket was still in her underwear, but you would motherfucking fix that.

Your face was a bit flushed, but it slowly regained it's color after a few more steady breaths. "Alright motherfucker, now it's my turn" you growled before pushing the other off of you and onto her stomach. You unclipped her bra and placed your lips on the new exposed skin covering it with sloppy kisses. You groped her ass which was still covered by her lacey panties; before grinding your hard on against her.

She moaned and wiggled probably wanted to be turned around, but you wouldn't let her. "Pay back is a bitch huh" you whispered huskily into her ear. "G-Gamzee please" she pleaded softly. "Please what?" you grunted as your hips jerked forward into her sexy ass. You thought you heard a squeal, but it was a bit hard to tell since her face was sort of pressed into the blankets at the moment.

"Vris..ka…answer…me" you growled in between thrusts. Her panties were literally the only reason why you hadn't penetrated her yet. "Mnn! Gamzee!" she moaned louder, "Do you want me Vris? Is that what you want?" you stopped your movements and ran your slimy tongue down her spine. "yes" she whispered softly, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you" you whispered into her skin. "I said yes! Yes yes yes yes! A million times yes jackass!" she growled.

"That's better" you chuckled before flipping her over. You stared down at her face, she was blushing harder than she ever had, it was so fucking cute. Her eyes held just about as much lust in them as yours did. "Ready for this ?" you kissed her thigh before quickly slipping the prize that had once been covered in a gold covering over you manhood. You slowly slid her undies off and threw them behind you and onto the floor. "Of course I'm fucking ready " she scoffed. You raised an eyebrow before lifting one of her legs up; which you placed on your shoulder before entering the popular girl with one swift movement.

"Ow! Stop it Makara!" she screamed, "What happened to fucking preparing my first?" she screamed again. You moaned, her yelling was just turning you on even more. "You did say you were motherfucking ready" she opened her mouth to most likely yell again, but before she could get anything out you quickly kissed her. Her hands which had been placed against your shoulders in attempt to push you away were now wrapped securely around your neck. You slowly began to rock your hips back and forth, you moved away from her lips and leaned your forehead against her shoulder. You waited for her to adjust a bit more before drawing your hips back and then slamming them forward.

"Ohh! Gamzee!" the Scorpio moaned loudly. You snickered in her ear and slowly licked it, you hadn't even tried to find her 'special spot' and yet you still managed to locate it…like a boss. You groaned as your snapped your hips forward again only this time pushing deeper into the extremely attractive girl below. She dug her nails into your shoulders causing you to writher in pleasure, you moved your head downward and took one of her blue buds in your mouth.

She gasped softly and moaned, "harder" she whined. You smirked around her bud before thrusting as hard as you could, your pace quickened, you were literally going to fuck the spider bitch senseless. She wasn't moaning anymore but screaming your name along with an assortment of cuss words. "You look really sexy like this Serket" you panted softly. Vriska opened her eyes and stared at you with the most seductive look you had ever seen. You blushed a bit as you leaned down to kiss the Scorpio who moaned softly once your lips were upon hers.

"I'm really close" you mumbled, she nodded in agreement before hiding her face in your shoulder. You gave a few more thrusts before moaning the Scorpio's name loudly and releasing your purple seed. You watched through glazed eyes as the blue lipped brunette threw her head back and released as well groaning your name in the process. The two of you were covered in a big blue and purple mess.

…Be Vriska…

You were at a loss of words, mostly because you were so exhausted and also because you had never felt so good before in your life . "I love you" the Capricorn whispered before kissing your forehead. You nuzzled your lover's shoulder and whispered that you loved him as well. Gamzee brushed some of the loose strands of hair at of your face. You slowly covered your eyes as the other pulled out of you and pulled you closer to his chest.

You snuggled closer to the juggalo's warm body and gave a small smile as you drifted off to sleep.


	8. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 8 Morning Fun**

**Chapter 8 Morning Fun**

… **Be Romeo…**

Beep Beep Beep Beeeeep! You groaned and lazily pushed your alarm clock onto the ground, you were really surprised you hadn't broken that thing yet. You slowly opened your eyes and glared up at your ceiling, you had such an amazing dream last night. It felt so real…you sighed and started to climb out of bed, but stopped. You couldn't move your arm; you blinked a bit confused, "What the fuck…" you whispered to yourself. You shook the arm that felt like something was grasping onto it. A small noise came from under your black comforter; you tilted your head and slowly pushed the large blanket down.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT…IT WASN'T A DREAM" there holding onto your arm securely was none other than the sexy Vriska Serket. You grinned as the memory of last night flashed through your head. "Gam…" the Scorpio mumbled in her sleep softly. You leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead before moving a few strands of hair that had been clinging to her face. "Vriska…come back to me…" you whispered softly in her ear. The Scorpio slowly opened her eyes and blinked them sleepily. "Gamzee…" she whined, you chuckled softly, "Hm?" you nuzzled her neck. "You motherfucking woke me up" she sighed, "I'm motherfucking sorry"

You nipped at her nose playfully before pulling back; "I need my arm if I'm going to make motherfucking breakfast" you smiled. "You can cook?" she yawned before raising her eyebrow. "More than you can…" you mumbled softly, she raised her hand; you guessed she was going to slap you. You flinched slightly, to your surprise she simply flicked your nose before rolling onto her stomach and pulling the cover over her head. "Go make my food slave" she spoke teasingly. You rolled your eyes with a small smile before going downstairs and preparing breakfast.

… **Be the Scorpio…**

You poked your head out from under the blankets hearing the Capricorn leave the room. You slowly sat up and wrapped the blankets around your unclothed body. You looked around for your clothes but couldn't seem to find them, you sighed softly before going through some of Gamzee's drawers. You smiled a bit finding a baggy t-shirt with the words 'Cereal killer' on it and a picture of a bowl of cereal underneath. You shook your head and chuckled to yourself before pulling the T-shirt over your head.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, you could barely recognize yourself, your hair was a mess, your glasses were off, and your skin was….glowing. You were happy, you couldn't remember how long it had been since you had seen yourself actually smile. You had missed this side of you for so long and finally it had arrived, all thanks to Gamzee Makara. You made your way downstairs and followed the scent of…Pancakes? Into the kitchen. You leaned against the wall and crossed your arms. The sight in front of you was just too much, you Romeo stood flipping pancakes in an apron which wasn't even on properly; humming some song that you guessed was from Sweeney Todd.

You couldn't hold your laughter in anymore, held your stomach as one laugh after another poured out of your mouth. "You look so fucking stupid right now" you wheezed. The Capricorn smirked at you before handing you a plate full of pancakes. Your laughter stopped as you looked down at your plate, "They're…green…" you tilted your head. Gamzee grinned proudly and nodded, "Yea I reused some of my batter that I use for my pie" he smiled. You raised an eyebrow at him before picking a pancake up and taking a bite out of it. Gamzee watched your reaction intently, "Not bad" you smiled at the Capricorn before flicking his forehead.

"It needs more sugar though" you pushed the plate back into his hands before going over to the stove and dumping more of the batter onto the pan. You sprinkled some sugar onto the uncooked batter and smiled at Gamzee. "Now sit back and watch the master" you winked. Gamzee rolled his eyes with a smile before walking over to his stereo and pushing a button. After cranking the volume up 'Little Bitty Pretty One' by Thurston Harris filled the room. Gamzee looked at you with wide eyes probably a bit embarrassed. "U-uhm this isn't my CD I motherfucking swear, karkat must have been messing with my shit again!" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

You smiled and did a small dance, "Well then Karkat has good taste, I love this song" you grinned at him before turning your attention back to the piles of cooking batter and flipping one of them. You hummed along to the music and soon Makara was by your side humming along as well. You laughed softly before flipping another pile of batter over, you didn't know what had gotten into the Capricorn, but before you knew it he was twirling you around and using the spatula as a microphone to sing along to the song. "G-Gamzee the Pancakes!" you laughed softly, you made a dash for the pancakes, but Makara hugged you from behind and spun you around instead.

"You fucking lunatic put me down" you giggled, Makara chuckled and spun you around one more time before putting you on the ground and allowing you to go finish cooking the rest of the pancakes. "Little bitty pretty come on and talk to me lovey dovey lovey one come sit down on my knee-he-he" Gamzee knelt down on one knee and smirked at you sloppily. "Woaaahhhh oh oh oh oh" you laughed and sang along before sitting on his knee and tapping out the beat on his shoulders. He gave you a quick Eskimo kiss before picking you up and heading over to the table where he sat you down in a chair.

He sat across from you and slid the syrup over to you which you gladly accepted and began drowning your pancakes in. You took a bite of your pancake and swung your legs back and forth still humming the song.

… **Be the Capricorn…**

You dug into your pancakes and hummed, you secretly wished all mornings were like this. You were growing more and more attached to the Scorpio and you were pretty sure she had noticed, but you didn't care. You looked at Vriska whose eyes were slowly starting to glaze over; you looked down at the green pancakes. "Hey uhm vriska, maybe we shouldn't eat anymore pancakes" you laughed slowly. "But they're soooo yummy" she giggled, you smirked. "The Scorpio was so gone;

she was higher than an airplane and you didn't know if there was any way you could bring her down, hell you didn't even know how to bring yourself down when you were high" you simply shrugged before taking another bite of your delicious green pancake.

"Hey Gamzee baby?" the Scorpio stood up and stumbled over to you. "I wanna be a juggalo teach me the ways oh great and powerful master" she giggled before falling over onto your lap. You quickly caught her and grinned, "Well first you gotta…you gotta….say…motherfucker… A LOT" you slurred. "Motherfucking miracles" she giggled. You grinned, "There you go motherfucker" your eyes drooped a bit. "I wanna look like a juggalo" she smiled sloppily, you thought for a moment before standing her up and dashing to your room.

When you came out you carried an armful of clown make up, "Sit on the motherfucking couch motherfucker" you smirked. The Scorpio slowly made her way to the couch and plopped down, you sat down next to her and stared at her face for a moment before squeezing a tube of white makeup into your hand and smearing it across her face. She smiled and closed her eyes, you thought about how you did your own make up and soon your beautiful Juliet looked like a female version of yourself, you even teased her hair a bit to get as big and motherfucking amazing as yours.

You blushed a bit, Vriska looked fucking amazing, well she always looked fucking amazing, but she looked even more amazing now. You held up a mirror in front of her face, when she opened her eyes she laughed softly and winked at herself. "I look motherfucking sexy" she slurred and winked again only this time at you. You chuckled deeply and nodded, "Hey Gamzee?" you looked at your juggalo Juliet and grinned. "Yes?" you stared at her with your glossy yellow eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up falling over into your lap with her eyes closed instead.

You laughed softly and leaned your head back against the couch, "Best motherfucking morning ever" you mumbled before closing your own eyes and drifting off to sleep, after all a short motherfucking cat nap never hurt anybody.


	9. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 9 A Stalker & an After Party**

**Chapter 9 A Stalker & an After Party**

**..Be the Scorpio…**

A couple weeks had gone by and you and Gamzee were still as close as ever. You had been on numerous dates and even went on a double date with Karkat and Nepeta. Things between you and the sexy juggalo couldn't have been better; it felt like nothing could go wrong, but that feeling had slowly started to change. You didn't know if you were being paranoid or what, but it felt like someone was watching you. You shivered every time you thought about it, so you did you best to just ignore the feeling and brush it off like it was nothing…but it was far from nothing, and in the back of your mind you knew that.

"Gam, I have to talk to you" it was 10'oclock at night and you thought now was a good time to tell your lover what had been bugging you. You laid your head on the Capricorn's chest and closed your eyes as he played with your hair. "What is it Vris?" he yawned. "…I think someone has been following me around lately, I just feel like I'm being watched all the time, it's really starting to creep me out" you looked up at the other. The Capricorn stayed quiet, either he didn't know what he was supposed to say or he thought you were crazy.

"I've been feeling it to" he mumbled, you gave a small smile, a bit relieved that you weren't going crazy. "What should we do?" you sat up a bit and watched as Gamzee did the same. "We should keep our motherfucking eyes peeled, there's not really much else we can do" he turned his attention to the window and stared at it. You slowly reached your hand out to touch his face, when your small slender fingers made contact with his beautiful grey skin he jumped a bit. "Damn Gam, you must be really scared about this shit" you gave a small laugh.

"..Not scared for me…but for you motherfucker" he spoke seriously and turned his attention back to you. You sighed and rolled your eyes, "You're freaking me out Makara" you groaned softly before you leaned your forehead against his chest. "Sorry Hun" he nuzzled your head before slowly laying back down and looking up at the ceiling. You laid down as well with your head still on his chest and closed your eyes. "Try and get some sleep okay? The play is tomorrow" you mumbled as you wrapped your arms around the other's waist and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…Be the Capricorn…

Vriska was right, you needed your sleep, but you couldn't help wondering about who was watching you and your girlfriend. You were fine with having a stalker, but now Vriska had one, and that didn't please you at all. The worst part was you didn't even know who this person was, was It some wannabe gangster? Was it some guy at your school? Was it a…murderer? You hugged Vriska tighter at the thought. You would do everything in your power to protect her, but even then…there was only so much you could do.

You slowly closed your eyes and tried your best to shake the thought away and go to sleep, and eventually you did.

In the morning you didn't wake to the sound of you alarm clock like you usually did, but to a small amount of pressure on your lips. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and above you was the girl of your dreams. "Morning" you mumbled against her lips. She smiled and gave you a small Eskimo kiss, "Morning Romeo, hurry up and get dressed, school starts in like twenty minutes" she smiled before jumping up and jumping on the bed. You groaned softly and rolled over onto your stomach, you were still so tired. "Five more minutes?" you laughed softly, "No" Vriska rolled her eyes. "Two more minutes?" "No " "One more minute" "No!" she groaned before shaking you.

You sighed before rolling out of bed and flopping onto the floor. "If you hurry up we'll still have time to go to 7-eleven and buy a pack of cigs" She spoke in a sing-song voice. At that you quickly jumped up and got dressed in record speed, you hadn't had a cigarette in so long, mostly because you promised the Scorpio, but now she was telling you it was okay! And you weren't going to motherfucking argue with that. You pulled Vriska downstairs, grabbed your keys, and zoomed to your car. "Wow Makara, you must really want the cig" she laughed. "You have no motherfucking idea" you started the car and before you knew it you were on your way.

"I felt someone watching me again…" Vriska sighed as she ran her fingers through her raven black hair. "But you were in my motherfucking house the whole time" you looked at her confused. The Scorpio rolled her eyes, "Yea I know dummy, I guess they know where you live?" She looked at you with a small trace of fear in her eyes. "When did you feel like you were being watched" You asked curiously. "When I was in the shower" she spoke bluntly, you almost slammed on the breaks. Whoever this sick motherfucker was, was so going to get their ass kicked when you figured out who the hell this person was. This was just plain motherfucking unacceptable.

Vriska laughed at your expression, she was obviously somewhat amused, you gritted your teeth and growled softly, not finding it funny at all. Vriska was your women, and if any other man so much as looked at her there was going to be a problem. Vriska patted your head before scratching it, you growled again, but soon calmed down and began rubbing your head against her hand. "Good Boy" she cooed. "I'm not a dog. We've discussed this" you whined as you gave a small pout. She smiled before leaning over and licking your cheek. "Go get your cigs" she whispered in your ear before nipping it.

You shivered a bit and began rethinking about whether to get out of the car or not. "Unless you wanna stay here with me and do IT in the back of the car" she grinned. You looked at 7-eleven where your precious cigs were waiting for you, and then looked back at Vriska. You looked at 7-eleven again and then back at Vriska. The Scorpio wiggled her way towards the back of the car and looked at you seductively when she sat down. You gulped, to a normal guy this wouldn't be a hard choice, but your body craved those cigs just like a crack addict craved crack.

"I-I'll BE RIGHT BACK!" you quickly dashed out of the car and made your way into 7-eleven where you grabbed a back of cigs and then waited in line for them.

… **Be the Scorpio…**

"Unbelievable, he chose the cigs over me" you crossed your arms and glared daggers at the Capricorn through the window. If looks could kill your Romeo would be stone cold dead. "hmph" you huffed before making your way back to the passenger seat. You stopped; you could see something out of the corner of your eye. You turned your head a bit to get a better look, the body type definitely looked like a boy's, though you honestly couldn't be sure, it didn't help at all the stranger was mostly covered by a large hoodie. You couldn't tell what the person was looking at, but you got that feeling again that you were being watched, so you knew it was probably you.

"Oh Gamzee please hurry up" you whispered under your breath. You jumped a bit hearing the car door open. "I'm sorry cutie, but I really motherfucking needed these" the Capricorn quickly pulled out a cigarette and wasted no time lighting it and smoking away. "Gamzee I saw!-" you turned your attention back to the spot where you had seen the hooded figure, but the mysterious person was gone. "Hm? What did you see Vris?" the Capricorn asked curiously. You shook your head and sighed, "…Nothing" you mumbled softly. You slowly leaned over and grabbed Gamzee's cigarette out of his mouth and put it into your own.

You never really smoked, but now was probably a good time to start, you needed something to ease your nerves.

… **Be the Capricorn…**

You were a bit taken back, Vriska never smoked, in fact, she hated it. You heard her say once that smoking was the most disgusting thing in the world, and here she was smoking away. Something really must have been wrong, "Vris?" you leaned over and ran your thumb across her cheek. "Is everything alright?" you leaned over and kissed her cheek and then her neck. "I'm fine, lets head to school okay?" you stared at her. She looked a bit shaken up, your curiosity was growing, but you figured you would save all your questions for another time. "Alright" you gave a small smile before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

School was a bore as usual, nothing even remotely interesting happened in any of your classes. During lunch you took the time to think about your new stalker, you didn't know how much more you could take of this. You weren't even worried about yourself, but for Vriska. The Scorpio obviously wasn't taking this well and you could see it, no matter what she did to try and mask her emotions. This was killing her, and it was killing you to see her like this. As soon as the lunch bell rang you made your way to your Juliet's locker, where you waited. "Gamzee?" you spun around, your eyes widened, Vriska was…crying?

"I can't take much more of this" she bursted out into tears. You quickly wrapped your arms around her and hugged her tight. "I feel eyes watching me all the time…they're everywhere…" she spoke in a shaky voice in between sobs. You rubbed her back soothingly and sighed. "Maybe it's time we tell someone about this" you whispered. "What's the point?, no one can help us, we don't even know who the hell is doing this, you want us to just interview all the kids in our school, why stop there! We might as well interview everyone in the country!"

"It was just a thought…" you ran your fingers through her hair and nuzzled her before pulling back and wiping her tears away. "I just wish the feeling would go away" she sniffled. "I know, so do I, but we have to stick it out for a little bit longer…I'm going to see if I can figure out who this stalker is…okay motherfucker?" you kissed her nose. "Okay motherfucker…" she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "That's my girl" you smiled before kissing her and leading her to class.

It was the end of the day, and you still didn't have any good leads on any of your suspects. It was so fucking irritating, but you wouldn't give up, you were doing this for Vriska, there was no way in hell you were going to let anything happen to her. However, you investigation would have to stop for a few hours, the play was today, and even though Eridan Ampora ended up getting the role as Romeo you still wanted to show up early for Vriska's sake. Vriska hadn't been exactly happy with Ms. Valentine's decision, but no one could change the old Romanian lady's mind. You were a bit bummed of course, but on the other hand, you got to watch your beautiful girlfriend perform.

Before the play started you snuck backstage and wished your Juliet luck, after a few sloppy kisses you made you way back to your seat and waited for the curtains to open and the play to start. Looking around you made note of how many people showed up, there were a lot more people than you had thought would actually come. You were about to stop looking and face the stage, but you stopped. Your eyes landed on a certain eccentric ex of Vriska's. "Eridan?" you mumbled to yourself, why the hell was he in the audience. He was supposed to be playing Romeo for God's sake. The sea dweller didn't seem to notice your stares, for he simply stared up at the stage with a large twisted grin on his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman!, thank you so much for coming, the students have put so much hard work and effort into the making of this play. I hope you enjoy it!, now without further ado I give you Romeo and Juliet!" You turned your attention back to the stage. Something definitely wasn't right here.

… **Be the Scorpio…**

You could feel them again…those eyes. They were burning holes right through you. You didn't know which direction they were coming from, not that you would look if you did. You tried the best you could to brush the feeling off, but you couldn't help but think about how badly you wanted this play to be over and done with. You glanced at Gamzee a few times who smiled at you reassuringly, which made you feel better. Through the whole entire play you kept your eyes on the Capricorn in the very front row.

You were a bit surprised when Tavros game out in Romeo's costume, but you were somewhat relieved. You would choose kissing Tavros over Eridan any day. Now was the finale, Tavros was already dead, all you had to do was kiss him and then stab yourself. You leaned over Tavros's dead body and kissed him gently on the lips. The Taurus below you shook nervously and even seemed to blush a bit. You scoffed and rolled your eyes before holding up your plastic dagger and plunging it into your chest before falling over onto the Taurus's body who gave a small groan in reply.

As soon as the curtains closed there were applauses and whistles. You smiled, you had done it, it was over, and you were so thankful that it was. "Y-You did really well out there" Tavros spoke softly. You smiled at the nervous looking troll; you leaned close and kissed his cheek gently before flicking his nose. "Yea, you did pretty well to I guess" you winked and watched as the Taurus dashed off to the boy's bathroom gripping his crotch. You shook your head and sighed before going off to find Gamzee. "There she is!" your Capricorn grinned and held out his arms to you, which you quickly jumped into. He spun you around before holding up a bouquet of red roses. "Aww Gamzee" you smiled before taking the bouquet and smelling them, "Hey wait, this one is fake" you tilted your head. "Mmhm, I'll love you until the last rose dies" he nodded to the artificial rose before grinning wildly. "Jesus. Why are you so sweet Makara?" you raised an eyebrow. "Because I have you for a girlfriend" the Capricorn shrugged like it was the most obvious answer in the world. You smiled before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

… **Be Gamzee…**

You leaned your lover back against the wall and kissed her harder. "Mnn, Gamzee" the Scorpio mumbled against your lips. You pulled back a bit for air before kissing her again. "Ahem!" you turned around and looked at your interrupter. "Oh…Hi Ampora" you sighed. Vriska peeked at the sea dweller from behind you. "Hi….ww-well I just came over because a couple of kids have decided to throw a little rondevu and I couldn't help but wonder if the two of you would be interested in partaking" the Aquarius raised an eyebrow.

You looked back at Vriska who simply shrugged, "Sure, I guess…Where's this shit taking place is?" you crossed your arms. Eridan snorted at your choice of words, "this shit…as you put it just so happens to be taking place at my house…be there or be square…" Ampora stuck his nose up in the air and walked off with his purple cape flowing dramatically behind him. You laughed softly, "I really can't believe you dated that guy" you rubbed your temples. "He was good in bed" Vriska shrugged before walking towards the exit.

"B-But I'm better in bed right?...right?..Honey?..Vriska!" you quickly walked after her.

After making a quick trip to your house and changing clothes you and Vriska headed off to Eridan's so called party. There were a lot of people there for sure, but the music…really? 'Ashley Simpson L.O.V.E' poured from the large speakers around the room. You looked at Vriska with a raised eyebrow who just laughed and pulled you into the house. "Seriously?...He calls this music. We need some skrillex or something up in this bitch" you shook your head. You looked around and made your way to the snack table were your grabbed a bag of Doritos and a soda.

… **Be the Scorpio….**

To your dismay you actually found yourself swaying to the song. "Ohh! Love is an energy love is a mystery love is meant to be truuuue! Love is a part of me love is the heart of me love is the best thing we do! I'M TALKIN ABOUT LOVE!" you quickly turned around with wide eyes and covered your mouth. Eridan had gotten a hold of a microphone and was making an attempt to sing along with the song while swaying his hips in a sexual manner…or what he thought was a sexual manner.

"Hey look at this dinner and a show" Gamzee chuckled. "Gamzee!" you laughed and playfully hit his chest. "You're not helping" you mumbled, "Jesus, I mean was he like this when you went out?" the Capricorn snickered. "Yessss" you groaned as you rubbed your temples. "Well I guess it's not too late to up and leave…oh wait I was wrong…" the Capricorn quickly walked away. "W-What?, Gamzee!" You whined. "Oh no…he's coming over here..just pretend like you don't see him" you thought to yourself. You quickly looked down at the ground.

"Hey there Vris!" Eridan beamed, "O-Oh! Hi eridan...nice party" you lied. "Thanks, we're just about to play seven minutes in heaven, would you be interested in playing?" the Aquarius grabbed your hand. "Oh uhm, well…Gamzee and I were just getting ready to go" you gave a small smile. "So soon?" Ampora looked disappointed. You nodded, "Yea I'm sorry" you gave a fake pout. "Ww-well at least let me get you a drink first" before you could say another word Eridan dashed off to go get your said drink.

You groaned softly and looked around for Gamzee, "Ugh, where'd he go" you thought to yourself. "Gam-" "here you go" Eridan chided from behind you before you could call out Gamzee's name. You quickly turned around, "Oh thanks" you slowly took the drink and took a small sip. "Like it?" Ampora smiled. "…It certainly has an interesting taste to it" you blinked. God you felt dizzy, "You don't look so good Serket, maybe you should lie down" Eridan grinned. You fell over into the Aquarius's arms. You groaned when you were picked up and carried down what looked like a hallway?...you weren't for sure everything was spinning.

The sound of a door being kicked open rang through your ears, you looked up at Eridan who just looked like a large grey blur. You were dropped onto something soft…a bed. "Eri, my head hurts so bad" you mumbled. "Well my heart hurts Vris…because you broke it" the sea dweller hissed. His voice was no longer sweet but full of seriousness and hate. You could have sworn you heard something unzip, your head was pounding, it was so hard to tell what was going on.

As if in a blink of an eye eridan was hovering above you. "Where's your knight in shining armor when you need him now?" he hissed. You turned your head away to face the door, but it was harshly jerked back so that you were looking into Ampora's dark eyes which seemed to resemble a shark's. They were cold and hungry looking, "Y-Your eyes…" you slurred, you finally found them the eyes that had been watching you, the eyes that made you feel violated and disgusting, and just plain awful.

"I've been watching you Vriska Serket, I've listened to every word that has left that pretty little mouth of yours" he brushed his thumb against your lips before leaning down and kissing them. "I can satisfy you" he whispered against your ear, your eyes widened a bit, everything was now becoming clear. You pushed on Ampora's chest and turned your head away. "Gamzee!" your screamed, Eridan growled before back handing you hard across the face. You cried out and held your face. "You see what you made me do" he pushed your hands away and began stroking your face.

"Eridan please" you sobbed, Eridan smiled softly at you before capturing your lips in a hard kiss that was nothing like Gamzee's. You pushed on his chest again and turned your head away. Eridan sighed, "Vris, I'm really starting to lose my patience" he whispered against your neck before grasping your wrists and holding them above your head. "Gamzee!" you screamed again, if only the music wasn't so loud maybe then he'd hear you. Eridan's eye twitched a bit, he hit you again before getting off of you and pulling you up harshly.

He whisked you away from the bed and shoved you roughly against the wall. You let out a small gasp before going limp, "If you say his name again…." Eridan trailed off. "You know I really thought we were past threats…" he sighed. He leaned his forehead against your shoulder and clicked his tongue in disappointment. More tears streamed down your face, this wasn't the Eridan you knew at all. You couldn't help but think you were partially to blame. You looked around the room trying to find something that could help you out.

A scarf hung from one of the bed posts, you decided you would try and put your plan into action. "Eri…" you whispered softly, Eridan looked up at you. You slowly slipped your arms around his neck and kissed him. The taller troll stumbled backwards a bit, obviously not expecting this. Your eyes stayed open as his slowly closed, you allowed the kiss to get a bit more heated and continued to push the other back until he hit the bed and fell backwards.

You straddled the Aquarius and let out a fake moan as you slowly reached up and grabbed the scarf which you tied around his wrists and then to the headboard. "well this is kinky" Ampora panted a bit as you pulled back, you quickly jumped off of him and raced to the door. You turned the knob, but found it to be locked. "Oh no…" you mumbled to yourself, you banged on the door and began screaming for Gamzee. Eridan growled now enraged. "You little slut!" he roared as he struggled to get the scarf untied.

"Vriska?" there was a voice from the other side of the door. "Gamzee help!" you screamed, "Back away from the door!" your lover ordered. You quickly moved away from the door and covered your head when the door was kicked in. Eridan looked at you with nothing but pure hate now. Gamzee quickly hugged you before turning his attention to Ampora, "I should beat the living shit out of you" your boyfriend spoke venom dripped with every word.

Before the Capricorn could walk over to your tied up ex and slug him a few times you quickly grabbed his arm. "Gamzee no please, I just want to go home" you whispered with watery eyes. Gamzee stared at you for a few minutes, "Please.." you whispered with pleading eyes. Makara nodded slowly before grabbing your hand and leading you to the door. "Hold it!" Ampora yelled, you and Gamzee slowly turned around. Not only was Eridan untied, but now he was holding a gun.

(Chapter 10 will be coming soon! And it will be the last chapter )


	10. Scorpio & Capricorn Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoa, I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long! I've been so busy with school and stuff. Anyways here is the final chapter! It makes me really sad to write it only because I've had so much fun with this story. Thank you for all the reviews everyone! :) )

(Whoa, I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long! I've been so busy with school and stuff. Anyways here is the final chapter! It makes me really sad to write it only because I've had so much fun with this story. Thank you for all the reviews everyone! :) )

_**Chapter 10 Romeo & Juliet** _

… **Be the Scorpio…**

Your heart skipped a beat, "Oh my god" you whispered under your breath. You squeezed Gamzee's hand, "I really find it funny that no one ever takes me seriously unless I have a gun in my hand!" the Aquarius was shaking; you weren't sure if it was because he was nervous or because he was enraged. "Eridan…" you let go of Gamzee's hand and took a step forward, "SHUT UP!" the sea dweller roared before pulling the trigger and shooting down at your feet. You jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say" Ampora shook his head, you could see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Eridan turned his attention to Gamzee, who looked just as surprised and scared as you did. "You…This is your entire fault" the Aquarius hissed in disgust. "She was supposed to be mine! And you stole her from me! You filled her head with lies…nonsense! You don't love her! You don't give two shits about her! I'm the only one who truly cares for her! I hate you!" Eridan screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked as if he had been trying his best not to cry, but he failed…large globs of tears poured down his grey cheeks. He lowered the gun for amount as he looked at the ground with wide eyes. "You know what this means right? DO YOU MAKARA?"

He snapped his head up and looked at your beloved Gamzee, disdain was written all over his face. "Only one of us can have her, and I sure as hell…will not…allow it…to be you" he raised the gun again. "Eridan No!" You screamed and raced towards him. The Aquarius cocked the gun and held it up so that it was pointing at Makara's chest. You tackled Eridan, but he still managed to pull the trigger. The loud noise of the gun rang through your ears; you lay on top of Eridan a bit shocked. You slowly turned your head and looked at Gamzee who stared at you with wide eyes. His mouth was moving fast, he was screaming your name, but you couldn't hear it. You turned your attention back at Ampora who looked completely horrified.

You looked down and realized what was going on…You had been shot.

… **Be the Capricorn…**

"Vriska!" you screamed and quickly ran over to her, Eridan wiggled away from the both of you, but you didn't care, you would worry about him later. "Vriska!" you pulled the Scorpio into your arms and looked down at her face, "Damn, that really hurt…" she laughed softly and looked up at you. You gave a small smile and looked down at her chest; it was bleeding rapidly, too rapidly. You turned you attention back to her face feeling a small hand touch your cheek. You held her hand there, "You're not going to cry are you?" she snorted.

You shook your head, but you could feel the tears coming on. "We had a fun run didn't we" she smiled up at you. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, but you tried your best to ignore that and act like everything was fine. You nodded slowly not really sure what to say, "I love you Vriska Serket" you couldn't hold them back anymore…the clear watery liquid made its way out of your eyes and down your cheeks.

"Hey now, a juggalo doesn't cry…oh come on Gam…don't cry…I don't want to remember you…this way" she was starting to speak a bit slower and softer. You wiped your eyes and gave her small sloppy smile, "That's better" the Scorpio laughed weakly. "Gam…sing me that song…" you looked down at her confused. "The one…we listened to…the other day…" she grasped onto your shirt and pulled you closer so that it was easier for her to hug you.

You laughed sadly, "You know I can't up and sing…" you whispered. "Please…" she pleaded just barely above a whisper, "…Through the trees…I will find you…I will heal the ruins left inside you…Cause I'm still here breathing now…I'm still here breathing now…I'm still here breathing now…Until I'm set free…we'll go quiet through the tr-"

Her hands slowly fell from around your back; you pulled away from her and looked down at her face. Her eyes were opened and seemed to be staring off into space, and upon her beautiful blue lips was a small smile. "Vriska?" you shook her gently, there was no reply. You shook her again this time much harder. "Vriska!" you screamed, she was gone…and she wasn't coming back. You sobbed now, no longer able to hold it in, everything that made this world beautiful to you was gone, and you would never get it back.

You pulled her up into your arms and slowly rocked back and forth, the hug wasn't comforting at all. She lay like a rag doll, not holding you, or touching your face, or reassuring you that everything was going to be alright. Vriska Serket the girl you had loved all your life was nothing but a lifeless corpse. You kept telling yourself that this was just an awful dream; you would wake up soon with Vriska by your side, but this was far from a dream.

You quickly scanned the room, Eridan was gone, but his pistol still lay on the ground waiting for someone to pick it up, and you would be more than happy to oblige. You laid your lover on the bed making sure to close her eyes and gently kiss her forehead before walking over and picking the gun up. You raised the gun to your head and closed your eyes, you thought of everyone you would miss, but you would miss Vriska more than anyone on the planet if you didn't do this.

You smiled a bit remembering all the amazing times you had with Ms. Serket. You had to admit from start to end, it had been one hell of a journey, but your journey wasn't over yet. There was another chapter to your story though no one would be able to read it. You cocked the gun and grinned, Vriska was never really a patient girl, and you would hate to keep her waiting. You placed the gun closer to your head and grabbed Vriska's hand squeezing it tight before you pulled the trigger.

You were high above the tree tops and high above the clouds now, you felt free and safe. You didn't need to worry about anything anymore, nothing could go wrong. You were ready to finish your journey, or maybe even start a new one. You were happy, but you were even happier seeing Vriska Serket waiting for you…

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo_


End file.
